Wilde West 17
8:31:17 PM Khiro: So, where will Kate not Josie head next? 8:33:30 PM Josie: Josie heads for the telegraph office to send a wire about the skeleton! 8:34:45 PM Khiro: Okay! Back to her office? 8:35:56 PM Josie: ((Yep!)) 8:36:14 PM Khiro: All righty. PHoebe is there! 8:36:24 PM Josie: Josie waves. 8:36:53 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Marshal? 8:37:14 PM Josie: Hey, Miz Crafter. 8:37:20 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat. 8:37:40 PM Khiro: Phoebe: What can I do for you, marshal? 8:40:07 PM Josie: Got to send a telegram to headquarters. 8:40:24 PM Khiro: She takes out her pen and paper. "All righty." 8:43:39 PM Josie: Josie advises the marshal's office of the situation with the skeleton, and also adds the note that a marshal stationed out here on a more permanent basis might be a good idea, given the unusual nature of the town which could lead to it being victimized. She also notes she'd be willing to do that. 8:46:36 PM Khiro: Phoebe nods. "Okay, easy enough." 8:50:29 PM Josie: Thanks, Miz Crafter. 8:52:07 PM Josie: How's your machine goin'? 8:52:27 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Well, it's become less of a 'bicycle'. And more of a 'tank'. 8:53:39 PM Josie: ... like a container for holdin' water? 8:54:44 PM Khiro: Phoebe: A motorized contraption with lots of wheels that can drive over everything. Da Vinci sketched out something similar. 8:57:31 PM Josie: Oh. ... would that be useful in the desert? 8:57:45 PM Khiro: Phoebe: I dunno. 8:58:16 PM Josie: ... make sure to put in plenty o' space for water. 8:58:37 PM Khiro: Phoebe: I haven't even built it yet. 8:59:33 PM Josie: But you will. 9:00:04 PM Khiro: Phoebe: If I can get the bits together. 9:01:17 PM Josie: Safety first. 9:01:41 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Money first. I can't afford a lot. 9:03:32 PM Josie: Do your inventions sell t'all? 9:04:57 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Nope! 9:06:07 PM Josie: Wonder how come. 9:07:28 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Probably because I've never tried to sell 'em. 9:08:29 PM Josie: ... oh. Could be, yeah. 9:09:17 PM Khiro: Phoebe: Though if you ever want me to build you something, we could work something out! 9:14:03 PM Josie: ... I'll see what I can think of. 9:15:48 PM Khiro: Phoebe grins manically. "Okay! I'll get this sent out to your office." 9:16:31 PM Josie: ... thanks. 9:17:03 PM Josie: Josie 's impulse is to back away slowly! But she doesn't! She goes to eat lunch instead, suddenly *very* hungry. ... and stops at the taxidermy shop first to see if he's et lunch yet. 9:17:30 PM Josie: Josie thinks lunch. Unless it's supper; she did go all the way out for a horse *and* then all the way out to the Rivers place. 9:21:14 PM Khiro: It's about twoish! I figure Kate is an early riser. 9:23:07 PM Josie: Josie still goes to inquire, and yes, she is. 9:24:40 PM Khiro: He's at his shop, still working on translation. "Sure, I could eat. What were you thinking?" 9:25:00 PM Josie: ... haven't been anywhere in town, maybe you know a place? 9:25:40 PM Khiro: He shrugs. "I usually just eat at the Imperial." 9:28:16 PM Josie: We can do that, if you want. 9:29:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: But there's a few others I know of. I know there's this place that does tea, but I never had the heart to check it out. 9:31:14 PM Josie: Americans don't do it right? 9:32:04 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Generally not. 9:32:46 PM Josie: How's it supposed to be? 9:34:46 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, low tea is more of a snack, really. High tea is more of a fancy meal. 9:35:47 PM Josie: ... I just figured one was fancier'n'the other. 9:36:44 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Then there's a bloke down to the south of town that does some pretty good ribs. 9:38:02 PM Josie: Let's go there, then. 9:38:29 PM Khiro: He smiles and nods, putting a jacket on, and grabbing his hat. 9:40:56 PM Josie: Josie smiles too. 9:41:19 PM Josie: ... f'I start to get too much for you, let me know. Don't want to be a pest. 9:42:19 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Never. My shop is pretty boring most days. 9:42:28 PM Khiro: Ebenezer locks up his door! 9:43:56 PM Josie: Surprised you make enough to get on. I suppose expenses ain't too much. Hey, you should come meet my horse later. 9:45:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I make enough money to get by. There's enough hunters in town. And like you say, don't have a lot of expenses. 9:46:06 PM Josie: Well, your whole buildin' is nice. 9:46:40 PM | Edited 9:46:47 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "What's your horses name?" 9:46:56 PM Josie: Delphine. 9:47:42 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: That's a pretty name. 9:49:49 PM Josie: Thanks, she came with it. 9:50:08 PM Josie: The man called five horses over, an' she was the only one who'd have me. 9:50:18 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Huh, really? 9:53:35 PM Josie: Yeah. 9:53:46 PM Josie: Two of 'em said I smelled too good, he wouldn't say what the others said. 9:54:09 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, you *do* smell awfully good. 9:54:40 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red. 9:55:10 PM Josie: Ain't normally considered a bad thing. Maybe they were thinkin' I ain't reliable. 9:56:41 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Could be. Maybe they thought people would notice you before them. Maybe they were vain horses. 9:59:09 PM Josie: Not too sure I want anybody noticin' that. 'cept you, I guess. 10:00:02 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, the old centaur has made a career out of setting up horses with their riders. 10:01:32 PM Josie: Seemed like he was good at it. Hard o' hearin', mind. 10:10:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, he's an old-timer. 10:11:14 PM Khiro: You find the stand where the guy is serving ribs! 10:12:17 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him, and tips her hat. 10:12:45 PM Khiro: He hands you a tin plate with food on it! There's a few tables set up to eat at. 10:15:16 PM Josie: Josie looks for a shady spot, 'cause it's hot, and sits there! 10:16:23 PM Khiro: Ebenezer joins you with his plate. "So... I decided to work on decoding the last entry in the journal. It's the most complicated code, so if I can crack it, the rest will be all downhill." 10:19:02 PM Josie: Good idea. Made any progress on it? 10:19:07 PM Josie: ((Got a sammich!)) 10:25:57 PM Khiro: ((You read my mind!)) 10:26:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Just a date. Last entry was two days before he died. 10:26:36 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:26:44 PM Josie: ... I hope it helps. 10:33:07 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Should give us an idea why he was coming to Wilde in the first place. 10:35:09 PM Josie: Which might help us work out why he got shot. 10:36:49 PM Khiro: EBenezer: And who did it. 10:37:30 PM Josie: That'd be the next question, yeah. 10:37:35 PM Josie: Josie starts eatin' her ribs! 10:39:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer eats his! His rib-eating manners are impeccable. 10:40:14 PM Josie: Josie has good manners, but very middle/lower-class American. 10:40:15 PM Khiro: EBenezer: I'm glad you wanted to come here. This makes me a lousy englishman, but I don't like tea. 10:42:04 PM Josie: ...tastes like water to me. 10:42:23 PM Josie: I drink 'bout as much coffee as I can every mornin', though. 10:43:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It tastes like leaves drowned in water to me. 10:44:48 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 10:45:27 PM Josie: What about coffee? 10:46:12 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Coffee isn't so much something I enjoy as much as it's something that I find incredibly necessary. 10:50:02 PM Josie: Sounds like we're a better match'n'most folks would think. 10:50:22 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Who wouldn't think we're a good match? 10:51:07 PM Josie: Oh, well, just bein' so different'n'all. 10:51:33 PM Josie: ((You being an incredibly well-educated rich person and me being kind of a hick who likes to shoot people.)) 10:52:38 PM Khiro: Ebenezer shrugs. "People are more than the sums of their upbringings." 10:54:57 PM Josie: Yeah, some of us need coffee t'live, too. 10:55:38 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Exactly! 10:56:51 PM Josie: Hopin' Delphine takes to you all right. Do horses normally like you? 10:57:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Animals in general like me. Figure they see me more as part of their world than mine. 10:59:33 PM Josie: Oh, good. 11:00:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Probably because I was born this way. Afflicted werewolves, apparently they cause herbivorous animals to get very nervous. 11:00:56 PM Josie: ... almost like it's a whole different thing. You oughtta write a book. 11:01:21 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: There are quite a few out there already. 11:03:23 PM Josie: Really? You got one? 11:04:01 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Sure. You want to read it? It's not quite the same as an 'Ebenezer Manual', but it couldn't hurt. 11:04:21 PM Josie: Josie reddens a bit. 11:04:40 PM Josie: Rather have the manual if you got one. 11:04:51 PM Josie: Josie smiles *slightly.* 11:05:04 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Never wrote that one. 11:08:01 PM Josie: Well, what kinda things would it have in it? 11:09:35 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I really don't know. What things would be in your manual? 11:11:11 PM Josie: Coffee an' gun maintenance. Bringin' lemon drops everywhere. 11:11:31 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You like lemon drops? 11:12:27 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:12:36 PM Josie: Usually keep a bag of 'em in my pocket. 11:13:45 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: good to know. Hmmm. I like riding and target shooting. Back before it started killing me, I would like to turn into a wolf and just bound off. 11:15:11 PM Josie: How long's it been? 11:15:30 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: About a year. 11:15:39 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I really like taffy. 11:16:39 PM Josie: For the full moon, will you be a wolf the whole time or only at night? If changin' back an' forth is bad... 11:17:07 PM Khiro: Only when the moon is out. 11:17:41 PM Josie: Would it be better if you stayed? Or don't it work that way? 11:19:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It probably would, be that long in a wolf shape would be a bit much. 11:20:50 PM Josie: ... how long you think you got? 11:23:06 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The poison works faster the longer I'm in my wolf shape. As long as I only change on the full moon, I figure I have six months, give or take. 11:23:49 PM Josie: .... we better go find them Indians, right after the next full moon. 11:25:13 PM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. 11:27:20 PM Josie: Think how good it'll be to be able to change again without worryin'. 11:28:20 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... that would be nice. 11:28:31 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It hurts, too, when I change, with this poison in me. 11:32:03 PM Josie: ... I'm sorry. 11:32:21 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's okay. Pain fades. 11:34:13 PM Josie: Well, I'll be there next time with you, anyhow. 11:34:25 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "That will help." 11:35:37 PM Josie: Sometimes it does, just havin' somebody there. 11:43:28 PM Khiro: ((Sorry, bathroom.)) 11:43:37 PM Khiro: He smiles, and reaches across the table to take her hand! 11:44:46 PM Josie: Josie squeezes his hand! 11:45:01 PM Josie: Sent a telegram back east. 11:45:27 PM Josie: Told 'em Wilde might benefit havin' a marshal here for permanent, given its... interestin' features. 11:46:05 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I assume you mean the quality of the beef. 11:51:13 PM Josie: I mean all the strange folk here. 11:51:54 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: We are an odd bunch, yes. 11:51:58 PM Josie: ... makes 'em vulnerable to people like Viskav an' Fennick. 11:55:55 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Suppose so. 11:56:44 PM Josie: Already got somethin' like three crimes to investigate here. 11:57:13 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Which? I mean, I know the gentleman with the gun. What are the others? 11:58:16 PM Josie: Fennick thought Viskav was comin' back. 11:58:22 PM Josie: Gentleman that got shot. 11:58:26 PM Josie: An' the faked werewolf skeleton. 11:58:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: How did that all go, anyway? 12:00:09 AM Josie: Tryin' to track down where the skeleton was comin' from. 12:00:31 AM Josie: Turns out it was in New York; sent a message to headquarters about it so they'll be trackin' it out there. 12:06:04 AM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "Good." 12:06:28 AM Josie: ... that's under our jurisdiction; skeleton crossed state lines. 12:09:06 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Why'd he buy it, anyway? 12:12:15 AM Josie: Didn't ask. 12:12:27 AM Josie: I'm assumin' he felt it was part of the collection he's got. 12:12:40 AM Josie: ... gave 'im the ectoplasm too. 12:13:14 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Wel, he probably appreciated that. 12:14:19 AM Josie: Reckon he's used to problematic items. 12:14:37 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: And he probably has wards against it. 12:16:12 AM Josie: Might, sure. 12:19:37 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I figure that house might be the best artifact he has. 12:19:42 AM Khiro: ((Sorry, had to feed the cat.)) 12:22:55 AM Josie: ... really, you think so? 12:22:59 AM Josie: ((I think I have to go sleep.)) 12:23:16 AM | Edited 12:23:27 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Kept us lost for a good long while, if you'll recall. Josie has hit a dead end without information from back East for the nonwolf skeleton, and she's hit a dead end without more information from Eben about the Excalibur shooting. And she still hasn't seen hide nor hair of Viskav. 9:08:16 PM Khiro: True! And she's waiting on an information packet from the marshal office. 9:10:07 PM Josie: Josie is. 9:11:04 PM Khiro: The telegraph said that they would send it by courier. Could be any time now. 9:12:32 PM Josie: Josie hopes so! 9:12:44 PM Josie: Josie sticks with her warwilf until that point, sipping coffee. 9:18:14 PM Khiro: Okay! Eventually, he heads back to his shop to continue his decoding. And also to, you know work as a taxidermist. 9:20:22 PM Josie: Josie goes and takes her horse out for a run! 9:21:19 PM Khiro: Easy enough! 9:23:31 PM Josie: Josie actually lets her run if she wants or walk if she wants, or whatever; it's just important to get her some nice exercise. 9:23:47 PM Khiro: She's pretty happy to run! 9:24:47 PM Josie: Josie has her run, then! And gives her a bit of fruit and brushes her mane before she stables her up. 9:26:49 PM Khiro: Well, later that evening, Ebenezer has managed to get most of the last entry deciphered. 9:28:38 PM Josie: What's it say? 9:30:12 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: He was fully on the run at this point. Running from some holy-rollers who call themselves the Order of St. George. Modern day witch-hunters. 9:30:35 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Except by 'witch', they mostly mean 'things we don't like'. 9:31:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: they had been dogging his trail since he came to America from France. 9:32:46 PM Josie: ... Order of St. George, huh? 9:34:39 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Yes. He had the gun at this point, obviously. He was supposed to meet someone here, someone called L. 9:35:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: He seemed to think that this L could help him out somehow. 9:35:53 PM Josie: ... can you think of anybody who that'd be? 9:36:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: From what I can tell, I don't think he's a local. I'll have to go back a bit to figure out who L was, though. 9:37:06 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:37:09 PM Josie: Sure do appreciate it. 9:38:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "all part of the service." 9:40:12 PM Josie: Josie smiles too, and kisses him. 9:40:49 PM Khiro: He kisses her back! 9:44:02 PM Josie: ... L. Wonder who it is,. 9:45:20 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hopefully I'll be able to find out. And get some more information on this Order of St. George. 9:46:12 PM Josie: Somethin' tells me they wouldn't love Wilde much. 9:47:12 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I agree there. 9:51:15 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: St. George killed a dragon, they say. 9:51:47 PM Josie: What do you think? 9:53:15 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Did he kill the dragon? Well, I think the dragon symbolized Satan. 9:59:41 PM Josie: So he mighta done, but not permanent. 10:01:35 PM Khiro: Possibly. 10:02:09 PM Josie: Order of St. George. 10:04:53 PM Josie: That'd mean somebody normal. 10:06:05 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Or hypocrites. Sadly not uncommon in the church. 10:08:28 PM Josie: An' everywhere else, too. 10:08:47 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Right. 10:08:50 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hmm. 10:11:36 PM Josie: Hmm? 10:11:47 PM Josie: I can't even think of anybody whose name starts with an L. 10:12:31 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Wonder if these are the same blokes that stabbed me. 10:12:58 PM Josie: If they are, we can get 'em to tell us what they used. 10:13:15 PM Josie: ... let's see, you're British, that'd be Anglican, right? 10:14:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: There are Catholics in Britain. 10:14:43 PM Josie: I know. Priests' holes an' the like. 10:18:50 PM Josie: Point is, I'm sure you could tell 'em the Lord's Prayer with your hand on a Bible if'n they want. 10:19:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, the man who attacked me wasn't interested in that sort of thing. 10:20:43 PM Josie: Yeah, an' I wasn't there then, neither. 10:23:25 PM Josie: Don't know that I coulda helped, but I woulda tried. Don't hold with vigilante justice. ... which reminds me, I oughtta check up on Rupert some time. 10:25:47 PM Josie: *Some* of 'em might stop for a badge. Some of 'em. 10:26:21 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Depens on if they're zealots. 10:28:02 PM Josie: An' if the badge comes with a gun. 10:29:11 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: That too. 10:39:59 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 10:40:10 PM Josie: Well. If they want a war, reckon Wilde's the right town to defend itself. 10:41:21 PM Josie: ((I need to stop arguing with people about religion.)) 10:42:01 PM Josie: ((For what it's worth: To me, there is precisely *no* difference between a hateful, arrogant prick atheist zealot and a hateful, arrogant prick Christian zealot, and I believe both should be fired out of cannons whenever possible.)) 10:42:57 PM Khiro: ((Agree!)) 10:44:07 PM Josie: ((It's very annoying when people who aren't religious or have not even bothered to do the research make pronouncements about various religions, like "most Christians are evangelicals," when you can easily *easily* find stats that don't back that up.)) 10:49:42 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 10:49:46 PM Josie: But I hope they don't. 10:50:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, if those were the guys we saw out at the edge of town, they know where we ar. 10:51:36 PM Josie: Think they saw us in particular? They were a pretty good ways out. 10:52:39 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I doubt it. It was pretty dark. 10:53:35 PM Josie: ... good. 10:58:34 PM Josie: ((Dunnoooooo what else to dooooooo.)) 10:59:19 PM Khiro: ((sorry, was on the phone there. You could ask around about the Order of St. George, or L, or go check the post.)) 11:01:08 PM Josie: Josie sighs. 11:01:23 PM Josie: You keep workin' on that thing, I'm gonna check the mail, an' maybe ask some folks 'bout the Order. All right? 11:02:25 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "I will, Kate." 11:03:56 PM Josie: Josie hugs him, briefly, if no one is looking, and heads to the post office! 11:04:29 PM Khiro: Okay! The guy there looks at you. "Can I help you?" He seems concerned about something. 11:06:02 PM Josie: ... somethin' wrong? 11:08:03 PM Khiro: Postman: No. Well, wait, you're that marshal, aren't you? 11:08:58 PM Josie: ... yeah. f'I can help, let me know. 11:10:37 PM Khiro: Postman: ...one of our riders is two days late. And Chuck is *never* late. Thought he might have gotten waylaid or worse. 11:12:39 PM Josie: ... hell. Where was he comin' from? 11:13:45 PM Khiro: Carlin city, about a day's ride to the north. 11:16:46 PM Josie: ... a whole day. Hell. 11:17:46 PM Khiro: Postman: should have been here yesterday. 11:18:52 PM Josie: North. On the road, right? 11:19:00 PM Josie: Hey, did anything come for me? 11:19:45 PM Khiro: Postman: I'll check. 11:19:54 PM Khiro: The Postman checks! 11:19:59 PM Khiro: ((I'll brb. biobreak.)) 11:20:57 PM Josie: Josie frowns. 11:23:00 PM Khiro: Postman: Nothing, sorry. Where was it coming from? 11:23:59 PM Josie: ... ain't important. 11:24:10 PM Josie: Can you deliver a note here in town for me? 11:24:52 PM | Edited 11:25:08 PM Khiro: Postman: I mean, if it was coming from the east, Chuck might have it. 11:25:14 PM Khiro: Postman: Well, sure. 11:25:23 PM Josie: Got paper an' a pen? 11:25:41 PM Khiro: He hands you paper and pen and ink! 11:26:50 PM Josie: Josie writes a note to Eben explaining what happened and where she's going, buys a stamp for it, and goes to grab Delphine and head north! 11:31:58 PM Khiro: Okay! Off you go. Postman says to keep to the road. 11:32:24 PM Josie: Josie hurries, but doesn't push Delphine too hard--she might get mad or be tired! 11:35:04 PM Khiro: Delphine seems pretty dedicated to her job! She tends to give you what you need and not an ounce more to save her strength. Like the horse version of you in respect to her job. 11:35:26 PM Khiro: Smart, logical, loyal! 11:36:38 PM Josie: Josie adores her horse. 11:37:24 PM Khiro: You ride! And ride and ride. After a couple hours, you find a dead horse. 11:38:27 PM Josie: Josie curses, and looks for a person, dead or otherwise. 11:38:48 PM Khiro: Nope! How good is Kate at reading tracks? 11:41:01 PM Josie: Josie isn't, really. If they're super, super obvious she can probably follow 'em. 11:45:37 PM Khiro: The horse is a bit of a mess, but you think it was shot first, and the rest of the damage was done by wildlife after. No sign of the rider, or any of the sachels, or even the saddle. 11:46:45 PM Josie: ... the hell kinda thing is goin' on out here. 11:46:51 PM Josie: Somebody robbed the mail. 11:49:25 PM Khiro: ((Roll a die for me!)) 11:50:24 PM Josie: ((9/10!)) 11:52:31 PM Khiro: You see tracks in the dust that indicate that something heavy, probably man-sized, was dragged off the road to the hills to the west. 11:52:40 PM Josie: Shit. 11:52:43 PM Josie: Josie follows the tracks! 11:55:08 PM Khiro: It's a short jaunt, not even half a mile, but you find a camp. 11:58:03 PM Josie: Josie looks for the camper. 12:01:06 AM Khiro: There are two guys, shot dead, and a third, who is breathing and tied up. The other two guys are not. 12:02:26 AM Josie: .... what the hell happened? 12:03:51 AM Khiro: The living one looks pretty beat up. He's unconscious. It seems like the camp was hastily set up, it hasn't been here this long. 12:06:14 AM Josie: Josie looks for the perpetrator! 12:06:21 AM Josie: Josie does draw her gun. 12:06:47 AM Khiro: One of the dead guys is slumped over the mail satchels, it looks like. 12:11:50 AM Josie: Josie grabs the satchels. 12:12:29 AM Khiro: It's full of mail! Mostly stuff that's urgent or speedy deliveries. 12:14:32 AM Josie: Josie takes it all and tries to wake up the unconscious guy. 12:15:56 AM Khiro: He comes around with a little coaxing. ".... the purple?" 12:17:24 AM Josie: What? 12:17:33 AM Josie: What the hell happened here, mister. 12:19:03 AM Khiro: He groans. "Got jumped by these boys. They beat on me awhile. That's all I know." 12:19:38 AM Josie: ... the dead ones? 12:19:43 AM Josie: So who killed 'em? 12:19:55 AM Josie: What's your name? 12:22:10 AM Khiro: He coughs. "Can't say who killed 'em. Wasn't awake for that, don't think. I'm Chuck Olson." 12:23:28 AM Josie: ... you're the one supposed t'be bringin' the mail. 12:23:33 AM Josie: Josie cuts him loose and helps him up. 12:30:08 AM Khiro: He's pretty unsteady. 12:30:41 AM Josie: Josie helps him onto Delphine. 12:30:48 AM Josie: Anythin' here you need to keep? 12:30:49 AM Khiro: It's worth noting that both of the bandits were killed with a single shot. Probably a rifle. 12:31:21 AM Khiro: Chuck: Besides the mail? I'd like to keep the saddle, if we can. 12:33:08 AM Josie: ... right. 12:33:17 AM Josie: Josie pulls it off and throws it over her shoulder. 12:34:49 AM Josie: Let's get on back to Wilde. 12:34:59 AM Josie: Did you see anythin' at all? 12:36:21 AM Khiro: Chuck: Heard a gunshot, horse falls over, I'm layin' there dazed, get dragged off the dead horse, kicked and punched until I was out. 12:36:49 AM Khiro: Chuck: ... wait. Remember hearin' a gunshot? And a bunch of coughing? Maybe? 12:38:26 AM Josie: ... coughin'? 12:38:40 AM Josie: Josie checks the dead guys for identification! 12:50:14 AM Khiro: None! They just looked like a couple of down on their luck bandits. One gun between them, an old revolver, and only one bullet between them. Stealing the mail might have been desperation. ((You know, in dedication to their life of crime instead of finding an honest job.)) 12:50:25 AM Josie: ((Idiots!)) 12:50:38 AM Khiro: ((Stupid bandits are stupid!)) 12:51:15 AM Josie: Josie takes all their stuff, too, then, and skedaddles, walking beside Delphine, who's carrying Chuck.